


Размыкая круг

by miroveha



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек в черном пытается укрыться в пустыне, и аркобалено преследует его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размыкая круг

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать огромное спасибо [Tengro](http://tengro.diary.ru/). Если бы не его поддержка, я бы вряд ли осилила этот текст до конца. )

Человек в черном пытается укрыться в пустыне, и аркобалено преследует его. 

***

После долгого, изматывающего пути заброшенная дорожная станция для него — все равно что подарок небес.

Аркобалено обследует ее в надежде пополнить запасы воды или отыскать что-нибудь съестное; в конце концов он спускается и в подвал, и там его ждет совсем уж необычный сюрприз.

В этой пустыне он не видел живых людей — разве что скелеты, выбеленные беспощадным солнцем. Но мальчишка, сжавшийся в углу, все ещё жив, хоть и ненадолго, судя по его запавшим щекам.

Аркобалено делает шаг, другой, и под его ногой что-то громко хрустит. Мальчишка вскидывается, мигая спросонья, — жаркое солнце пустыни бьет ему прямо в глаза.

— Эй, — спрашивает он так тихо, что почти шепчет, — кто вы? Откуда вы здесь взялись?..

Аркобалено смотрит на него и думает, что ещё не поздно уйти. В конце концов он со вздохом говорит:

— Вставай. Иначе скоро ты умрешь здесь от голода.

Он протягивает мальчишке руку — и тот, поколебавшись, в конце концов ее принимает. 

***

Мальчишку зовут Цуна, и с заброшенной станции они уходят вместе.

— Как тебя все-таки зовут? — спрашивает он на первом же вечернем привале, и аркобалено думает — ну не смешно ли спрашивать имя незнакомца уже после того, как ты куда-то с ним ушел…

Но все-таки, конечно, отвечает на вопрос:

— Реборн. Реборн из Гилеада.

Больше они не расспрашивают друг друга о чем-то личном.

Карабкаться по скалам немного легче, чем пересекать пустыню — по крайней мере, здесь появляются растения и вода. Реборн убивает нескольких зайцев, и вечером они устраивают маленький импровизированный пир.

— Кто ты, Реборн? — спрашивает Цуна, облизывая грязные от золы и жира пальцы. — Что ты делал в той пустыне?

— Я… преследую кое-кого, — медленно говорит Реборн. Он давно уже не видел кострищ человека в черном, и это его настораживает, если не сказать хуже. — И мне надо кое-куда дойти. К Темной Башне. Но как оказался на той станции ты?

И Цуна бесхитростно рассказывает ему все — как умер в своем мире по глупой случайности, как очнулся на станции и как провел там долгие дни, страдая от голода и жажды; и как, наконец, встретил кого-то, кто увел его оттуда.

Реборн никак не комментирует его рассказ.

Ночью он просыпается от ощущения близкой опасности, бродящей где-то рядом; Цуны с другой стороны костра, конечно же, нет.

В результате он успевает спасти глупого мальчишку от оракула, вышедшего той ночью на охоту, но какой ценой ему это дается — уже совсем другой вопрос. Он возвращается назад под утро, задумчивый и мрачный, и не отвечает на осторожно-виноватые расспросы Цуны.

Он не питает особой приязни к предсказаниям, и у него на то множество причин, но даже аркобалено не может к ним не прислушиваться. 

***

Единственный надежный путь сквозь горы лежит через подземные лабиринты, и, конечно, в первую же неделю они сталкиваются с мутантами.

Реборн думает, что они ещё легко отделались — буквально за день до этого они находят дрезину на рабочем ходу, и в заброшенных подземельях это большая удача. Темнота воняет потом и порохом, отзывается звоном падающих гильз и бешеным стуком колес дрезины; они проносятся мимо мутантов в ореоле грохота и трепещущего света, и после них остается много неподвижных тел. Все-таки стрелять Реборна учил настоящий мастер, и даже тряска и отсутствие нормального освещения не могут помешать ему попасть в цель.

Человек в черном становится к нему ближе с каждым днем, с каждым часом. Реборн чувствует это почти физически, и ничто не может подстегивать его лучше.

Он не очень-то хорошо представляет себе, что будет делать, когда наконец-то его догонит; и увидев долгожданную цель на противоположном конце пещеры, Реборн оказывается совершенно, удивительно не готов.

— Вот мы и встретились, — смеется Верде, человек в черном. — Сколько лет, сколько зим.

Между ними лишь сотня метров и бездонная пропасть в придачу, единственный путь через которую — старая, ржавая эстакада. Но если прошел Верде, то как-то смогут и они.

— Иди первым, — напряженно говорит Реборн Цуне. — Ты легче, и если путь обвалится подо мной…

Он замолкает, не договорив. Цуна, поколебавшись мгновение и кинув на него отчаянный взгляд, неуверенно ставит ногу на эстакаду и делает первый шаг; спустя десяток секунд за ним следует и Реборн.

Они похожи на акробатов, циркачей, отчаянных джентльменов удачи, испытывающих судьбу. И в ответ судьба испытывает их — потому что в какой-то момент Цуна вскрикивает и, неловко взмахнув руками, падает в пропасть, лишь в последний момент ухватившись за выступ эстакады.

— Помоги мне!

— Ну что, аркобалено? — с интересом спрашивает Верде, глядя на него. — Что ты выберешь? Решай побыстрее, а то так тебе никогда меня не догнать.

Реборн смотрит на них обоих — и выбор его очевиден, и на сердце его так тяжело, будто туда навесили не меньше пуда камней.

— Помоги, — тихо просит Цуна, но в его голосе уже слышится обреченность.

Реборн делает шаг, и ещё один, и ещё; эстакада под его ногами отчаянно качается и скрипит, грозит развалиться в любой момент. Аркобалено идет по ней, стараясь не думать ни о чем и устремив взгляд на человека в черном.

— Тогда иди, — едва слышно, удивительно ясно говорит Цуна за его спиной. — Есть и другие миры помимо этого.

Стоит Реборну ступить на землю, как эстакада с грохотом рушится, отрезая все пути обратно — не только здесь и сейчас, но и вообще.

Как бы ему ни хотелось, он не оглядывается назад.

***

Верде ждет его на внешней площадке, с другой стороны гор. «Мы и правда прошли все горы насквозь», — отстраненно думает Реборн, и это «мы» больно колет его; он старается об этом не думать.

После проведенных среди голого камня бесчисленных недель снова увидеть ночное небо и звезды — это почти что шок.

— Я убью тебя, — говорит Реборн Верде.

— Конечно же не убьешь, — фыркает Верде в ответ. — Зато я расскажу тебе о Темной Башне все, что ты так хочешь узнать… Помоги мне собрать дрова.

И он действительно помогает. В результате они сидят по разные стороны общего костра, и Реборн назвал бы происходящее издевательством, если бы не стремился к этому так долго.

— Ну что ты, аркобалено, — смеется Верде. — Ты так долго гнался за мной, что мы теперь ближе кровных родичей.

— Ты собирался что-то рассказать, — ровно говорит Реборн.

Верде смотрит на него сожалеюще:

— Аркобалено… а ведь ты даже не знаешь толком, что это за титул. И за что он был тебе дан.

Потянувшись, он подтаскивает поближе к костру свою сумку и несколько минут роется в ней. Реборн молча смотрит на него; отблески пламени играют на стеклах очков Верде, скрывая выражение его глаз. Когда они виделись в последний раз, Верде ещё их не носил.

Наконец он находит в сумке то, что искал, протягивает в ладонях Реборну — и тому стоит громадных усилий ничего не сказать и лишь немного податься вперед, потому что в ладонях у Верде переливается зеленым пламенем небольшой хрустальный шар. Такой же шар, только с желтой сердцевиной, Реборн вот уже много лет носит с собой, не снимая.

— Ты удивлен? — ухмыляется Верде, оглаживая ладонью хрустальную поверхность. Зеленые отблески мешаются с неясным светом костра, и от этого Верде выглядит полуразложившимся покойником. — Ты так долго гонялся за мной и не знал даже этого?

— У кого ты его забрал? — с яростью спрашивает Реборн. — Где ты…

— Ни у кого и нигде. Ты полный идиот, если думаешь, что такую вещь можно просто так украсть.

Верде прячет шар обратно в сумку. Когда он поднимает лицо обратно к Реборну, взгляд его неожиданно серьезен.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что эти шары называют «колдовской радугой», не так ли? Радугой Мерлина. Того самого Мерлина, который воспитал того самого Артура, потомки которого до недавнего времени правили в Гилиаде.

Он делает паузу, словно надеясь, что Реборн как-то прокомментирует его слова, но тот лишь молчит и смотрит. Тишина нарушается только потрескиванием костра и заунывными криками ночных птиц.

Не дождавшись реакции, Верде продолжает:

— «Аркобалено» с одного из забытых сегодня языков и означает — «радуга». Это титул того, кто хранит одну из семи ее частей; и у каждой из частей есть своя, неповторимая особенность. К примеру, желтый цвет — Солнце, исцеление, — тут Верде насмешливо щурится. — Тебе не кажется это забавным? Потому что мне — очень даже.

— Хочешь сказать, что я могу исцелять наложением рук? — язвительно спрашивает Реборн. — Мне много раз вспоминали мое происхождение, но чтобы так буквально — это впервые.

— Все когда-нибудь происходит впервые, — философски говорит Верде. — Вообще-то мог бы, если бы хорошо постарался и не был бы столь ограниченным. Но я не о том. Исцеление — это твоя функция, основа. Иначе шар попросту не дался бы тебе в руки.

Пока Реборн пытается подыскать слова, чтобы как можно емче выразить свое мнение о бредовости этой теории (уж на что никогда не были похожи его револьверы, так это на лекарство), Верде продолжает, не обращая на него внимания:

— А поскольку «колдовская радуга» — лишь один из трех столпов триниситте, на которых стоит Темная Башня… образно, конечно, выражаясь… то все становится гораздо, гораздо интереснее. Но один столб полностью уничтожен, а другой — потерян в реке времен… и неудивительно, что Темная Башня на грани падения.

— О чем ты? — вздыхает Реборн, уже не пытаясь что-либо понять. — И если желтый — это исцеление, то какая функция у зеленого?

— Защита, — сухо говорит Верде.

— Защита? Ты? Да что ты знаешь о защите?!

Некоторое время Верде молча смотрит на него, а затем подбрасывает в костер несколько веток.

— Печально, когда юнцам доверяют такие вещи, ничего не объяснив, — говорит он, не глядя на Реборна. — Ещё там, в Гилеаде, я знал, что… впрочем, неважно. Спрашивай, аркобалено, у тебя наверняка много вопросов. Я отвечу на все.

Реборн какое-то время недоверчиво смотрит на него, но все же, поколебавшись, спрашивает:

— Как мне дойти до Темной Башни?

— Спускайся к морю, — тут же отвечает Верде. — Там ты найдешь три двери, а за ними встретишь троих…

Они говорят долго — дольше, чем длится ночь, дольше, чем длится день; возможно, они говорят целые годы. Сознание Реборна постепенно мутнеет, и сказанное тут же улетучивается из его памяти.

Звезды над его головой мерцают все так же спокойно и равнодушно, и Млечный Путь разрывает сердце своей непостижимой красотой.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь все это мне? — уже на грани дремы спрашивает Реборн; сон туманит его разум, уносит из этой реальности.

— Потому что так должно, — отвечает Верде. — Таков порядок вещей. Частично из-за того мальчика, принесенного в жертву, частично потому, что ты все-таки догнал меня…

Дальше Реборн не слушает, окончательно проваливаясь во тьму и забвение.

***

Ему снятся Колонелло, Фонг и Скалл — такие, какими он их запомнил, бесшабашные и юные. Кроме того, ему снится Люче.

Там, во сне, они все ещё в Гилеаде, светлом и благословенном, и нет ни намека на будущее падение; или, возможно, он просто не хочет видеть намеки — хотя бы здесь и сейчас. Ему редко снятся сны о прошлом, и ещё реже такие сны бывают светлыми.

…Это их первый бал. Более того, этот бал устроен в их честь — вернее, в честь тех, кем они станут уже совсем скоро; Реборн, пусть не совсем понимая, что происходит, знает, что это важнейшее событие в его жизни.

Когда к нему приходят Колонелло с Фонгом, до вечера остается всего несколько часов — Реборн в это время как раз разглядывает себя в зеркало, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Уж не стал ли ты девушкой, что так долго любуешься? — весело спрашивает Колонелло, плюхаясь на чужую кровать; Фонг присаживается с краю, улыбаясь уголком рта. Сами они уже одеты, как полагается.

— Заткнись, — вяло огрызается Реборн, поправляя в очередной раз манжеты. — Где вы потеряли Скалла?

— Этот нытик закрылся у себя в комнате и истерит, — откликается Колонелло. — Сказал, что не намерен слушать нас, идиотов, дальше.

— Он говорил совсем не так, Колонелло, — мягко укоряет Фонг. Впрочем, и в защиту Скалла он тоже ничего не произносит.

Между ними повисает молчание — немного нервное, потому что, как бы ни храбрился Колонелло, ему тоже не по себе; и хотя на спокойном лице Фонга сложно прочитать какие-то эмоции, недаром же они столько лет провели вместе. Реборн думает с удивляющей его самой тоской, что детство уже почти закончилось — в былые времена таким солнечным летним днем они бы пошли и хорошенько развлеклись, а не сидели бы здесь памятниками самим себе. Косые лучи света, падающие сквозь окна-бойницы, кажутся ему клинками, отсекающими любой путь назад.

Из зеркала на него смотрит какой-то франтоватый щеголь, и Реборн не узнает его совершенно.

— Волнуешься, каким тебя увидит Люче? — наконец спрашивает Фонг.

— Да брось, она девица из приличной семьи, — фыркает Колонелло. — Люче и слова не скажет, даже появись ты перед ней голым.

— Рано или поздно мне придется появиться перед ней голым, — хмуро напоминает Реборн.

Он думает, что если и есть плюсы в том, чтобы знать собственную невесту с детства, то сейчас он не в состоянии их оценить. Реборн вспоминает улыбку Люче — мягкую, одинаковую для всех, — и мрачнеет ещё больше.

Колонелло подчеркнуто удивляется:

— Ты что, боишься не выполнить супружеский долг?

— Если что, я знаю пару подходящих снадобий, — с непроницаемым лицом добавляет Фонг, и Реборну невыносимо хочется их убить.

— Вы — мой ка-тет, идиоты, — раздраженно говорит он, отворачиваясь от зеркала. — И должны поддерживать меня в трудную минуту, а не издеваться надо мной… Пойдемте, достанем Скалла из его норы.

— Верное решение, — одобряет Колонелло. — Всегда помни, что есть кто-то, кому ещё хуже, чем тебе!

…На балу он танцует с Люче, и она, конечно же, прекраснейшая девушка в зале. Сам зал залит электрическим светом, дробящимся в хрустале люстр, и вся высшая знать Гилеада толпится у стен и смотрит на них, танцующих в центре, негромко переговариваясь. Невольно Реборн вспоминает, что в его неспокойном детстве вельможи точно так же смотрели и на танцующих отца с матерью.

Ночь снаружи темна, и полна опасностей, и ненастна, и свет в зале почти что слепит.

Во время очередного поворота Люче склоняет голову ему на плечо и едва слышно шепчет:

— Родители назначили свадьбу на следующий месяц, ты уже знаешь?

Они совершают ещё несколько пируэтов, прежде чем Реборн говорит:

— Нет, я не знал.

— Я подслушала их разговор, — объясняет Люче. — Наверное, об этом объявят сразу после бала… ты рад?

Рад ли он? Они помолвлены с десяти лет. Сегодня всю их компанию — его самого, Люче, Колонелло, Фонга и Скалла — нарекли аркобалено, последней надеждой светлых земель Гилеада, и стоит ли удивляться, что надежду скрепят династическим браком?..

Карман костюма Реборна оттягивает небольшой хрустальный шар с желтой сердцевиной; точно такой же шар, только оранжевый, на цепочке подвешен на шею Люче. Ещё один, синий, обещан первому из сыновей Реборна.

— Наверное, да, — наконец отвечает он, и улыбается в ответ на непривычно робкую улыбку Люче.

…Через полгода Гилеад падет, бунтовщики захватят всю не успевшую бежать знать, но только Люче — вместе с нерожденной дочерью — сожгут на главной площади как ведьму. Хрустальный шар с оранжевой сердцевиной треснет пополам от жара; никто не посмеет снять его с шеи проклятой аркобалено.

Сам Реборн в то время будет далеко — феод Меджис восстанет первым, и он отправится туда в надежде погасить пламя войны. Когда к нему дойдут вести о Гилеаде, станет уже слишком поздно что-то менять; и все же Реборн, Колонелло, Скалл и Фонг будут ещё какое-то время бороться — несколько лет, пока бунтовщики не запрут их на Иерихонском холме. В той битве почти все сражавшиеся погибнут.

И тогда мир по-настоящему сдвигается с места, и Реборн впервые остается один. 

***

Он просыпается рывком, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, и первое мгновение не может понять, кто он и где находится. Затем наваливается изматывающая, вытягивающая душу усталость; воспоминания выцветают и снова скрываются в самом дальнем углу памяти.

Рядом, конечно, уже никого нет.

Реборн спускается к морю, как ему и было сказано, и путь в этот раз намного труднее. У него закончилась еда, почти закончилась вода, и последние несколько километров он проходит исключительно на чистом упрямстве; дойдя наконец до полосы прибоя, Реборн валится без сил на мокрый песок и тут же отрубается.

В себя он приходит от резкой боли — пока аркобалено был в беспамятстве, омароподобная тварь оттяпала ему два пальца на правой руке. В конце концов Реборн отгоняет тварь, но на этом проблемы не заканчиваются: волны намочили большую часть патронов, и взять новые решительно негде. Точно так же, как и лекарства — он перевязал рану, но этого недостаточно.

Все же он поднимается и идет дальше; солнце встало несколько часов назад, и плотоядные омары уже убрались назад в море. Перед глазами все плывет, и потому Реборн воспринимает мир только через звуки: шелест накатывающих на берег волн, крики чаек, скрип песка под ногами и его собственное тяжелое дыхание.

Кажется, что кроме него в этом мире больше никого нет.

В первую дверь Реборн почти что врезается лбом — она стоит прямо посреди пляжа, ничем не поддерживаемая, непонятно откуда здесь взявшаяся. На ее створке грубо вырезано слово «Узник».

— Там ты найдешь три двери, вот как, — бормочет Реборн.

Он несколько раз обходит дверь, а затем пожимает плечами: терять ему в общем-то нечего, так что он открывает дверь и делает шаг вперед.

…У Ямамото Такеши тем временем тоже большие неприятности.

Не проходит и года со смерти его отца, как он связывается с мафией — это неизбежно, поскольку в наследство Ямамото достается лишь оружие и пара-тройка долгов серьезным людям, от чьих предложений не отказываются; и когда к нему пришли, он не отказался. Проблема заключается ещё в том, что Ямамото не очень-то себе представляет, чем вообще он должен теперь заниматься.

Возможно, он всегда относился к жизни несколько легкомысленней, чем следовало; возможно, как раз наоборот.

Это, конечно, не единственная причина, по которой он оказывается в самолете рейсом Токио-Рим с крупной партией героина, но уж точно — основная. И для чего у Ямамото причин совершенно нет, так это для дурацкого чувства неправильности, которое преследует его с самого взлета.

Он улыбается хорошенькой стюардессе и, выбравшись из кресла, идет в туалет: пакеты с героином под мышками ужасно натирают, и к тому же он чувствует внезапное желание остаться в одиночестве. Ощущение неправильности набатом стучит в его висках, срывается в крещендо — и тут же замирает.

В это самое мгновение Реборн врывается в его голову.

Ямамото вскрикивает и хватается за умывальник, переживая чужое вторжение, чужую беспощадность и собственную беспомощность перед ней. «Кто ты? — мысленно кричит он, кусая губы. — Что тебе нужно?!» Когда он поднимает взгляд и смотрится в зеркало, его карие глаза постепенно затапливает черным — будто зрачок расширился на всю радужку, как под кайфом. Из носа у него идет кровь.

«Идиот, — говорит ему незнакомец в голове. — Та женщина заметила, что с тобой что-то неладно».

И Ямамото вспоминает — да, он улыбнулся хорошенькой стюардессе, но стюардесса не улыбнулась в ответ, проводив его настороженным взглядом; обычно он вызывает у женщин совсем другую реакцию, и что-то здесь не так…

Если честно, это интересует его гораздо меньше, чем чужак, вторгшийся в его сознание. И повернувшись к зеркалу спиной — Ямамото чувствует, как незнакомец руководит его действиями, но ничем не может помешать, — он видит дверной проем, а сквозь него пустынный пляж и валяющегося на песке мужчину, очевидно, без сознания.

«Шагни, — говорит незнакомец в его голове. — У тебя проблемы, и скоро их прибавится, но там они тебя не достанут. Шагни, тебя ведь ничего здесь не держит».

Ямамото внезапно ощущает, что под ногами у него, не считая обшивки самолета — тысячи метров воздуха, а затем столько же метров воды. Падать с такой высоты, наверное, очень долго и больно.

Дверь в стене в какой-то момент кажется слишком близкой, а версия с шизофренией — слишком реальной; он почти делает шаг, но…

«Я не могу, — говорит Ямамото, отступая назад. — Они убили отца, и я должен отомстить за него». В его голове всплывает весь последний год — все жертвы, на которые он пошел ради своей цели, все унижения, вся ненависть к самому себе. На душе становится горячо и мерзко.

«Ты уверен?» — помолчав, спрашивает незнакомец.

«Да».

«Хорошо. Меня зовут Реборн, и я помогу тебе. А сейчас отрывай те пакеты, что у тебя под мышками, — спрячешь их у меня».

И в этот раз Ямамото делает все сам и без возражений.

***

После того, как все заканчивается, Ямамото падает на песок и начинает смеяться. Он буквально давится своим смехом, и Реборн озабоченно спрашивает:

— У тебя истерика?

— Нет, — все ещё нервно хихикая, говорит Ямамото, — просто дай мне несколько минут.

Реборн, кивнув, отходит в сторону. И в самолете, и позже, в баре, он тоже не задавал лишних вопросов, невольно думает Ямамото.

Они едва-едва успели спрятать пакеты с героином, прежде чем полиция все-таки выломала двери в туалет. После этого Ямамото задержали и два часа допрашивали, но это ничего им не принесло — ни подозрения стюардессы, ни слишком долгое пребывание в туалете невозможно было назвать преступлением; в конце концов его отпустили, пообещав вызвать ещё раз. А под аэропортом его уже ждали люди Энрико Балазара.

Это оказывается так удивительно легко и просто — доехать под конвоем к бару бывшего босса («Падающая башня?» — вскидывается внутри Реборн, «Это просто название», — успокаивает Ямамото), отобрать в нужный момент у телохранителя Балазара пистолет, пристрелить Балазара. Пристрелить всех мафиози, находящихся внутри.

Ямамото помнит только, что он улыбался, пока Реборн его руками расстреливал больше дюжины людей, — а кроме этого не помнит ничего. Возможно, в беспамятстве его счастье.

— Все, — говорит он Реборну, чувствуя себя легким и невесомым, будто вместе со смехом из него вытекли все эмоции. — Все, я успокоился. Что дальше, ковбой?

— Дальше мы продолжим путь, — отвечает Реборн. — И как ты меня назвал?

В ответ Ямамото только криво улыбается и качает головой. 

***

После короткого привала они в самом деле идут дальше: Реборн успел забрать из мира Ямамото какие-то лекарства, поэтому его лихорадка понемногу отступает; кроме того, он забрал ещё и патроны, так что смерть от голода им теперь не грозит.

Сначала они идут молча, но постепенно Ямамото начинает осторожные расспросы — сам факт того, что его выдернул в другой мир какой-то черноглазый и смуглокожий мужик, перестрелявший к тому же чертову прорву людей, все ещё кажется ему невероятным. Реборн отвечает коротко и скупо, но все-таки отвечает.

— Не спрашивай меня, как это получилось, — говорит Реборн. — Или, например, почему именно ты. Я ничего не знаю об этом. Мне было предсказано, что я встречу на своем пути три двери, а за ними — троих, вот и все. Из этих троих ты первый.

— Кто предсказал? Это неважно, — говорит Реборн. — Надеюсь, больше я никогда его не увижу.

— Куда мы идем? Я иду к Темной Башне, а ты, видимо, со мной, — говорит Реборн, и на этом месте Ямамото окончательно перестает что-либо понимать.

Все происходящее кажется ему фантасмагорией: море по правую сторону и скалы — по левую, а между ними узкая полоса пляжа, по которой они идут; нескончаемый шум волн; странные омароподобные твари, мясо которых неплохо на вкус; крики чаек над головой; цепочка следов позади них и полная неизвестность впереди.

Это просто игра, говорит себе Ямамото. Странная и до дрожи правдоподобная игра, в которой его могут убить.

Вторую дверь они замечают издалека. Точно так же, как и предыдущая, она ничем не поддерживается, но на створке вырезана другая надпись: не «Узник», а «Госпожа теней».

— Ты собираешься достать оттуда второго, как достал меня? Вернее, вторую? — с любопытством спрашивает Ямамото.

— Посмотрим. Как получится.

Они договариваются, что Ямамото останется у двери и присмотрит за телом Реборна, пока тот будет в другом мире; наконец аркобалено кивает ему и распахивает дверь. Ямамото едва-едва успевает поймать его, прежде чем тот упадет.

Оттащив Реборна от двери, он садится и принимается ждать — проходит час, другой, третий, солнце поднимается все выше и начинает припекать непокрытую голову; Ямамото отодвигается все дальше, пытаясь уместиться в клочок тени под скалами. В конце концов он даже задремывает, но тут его сон прерывает истошный крик — из двери вылетает женщина на инвалидной коляске, а Реборн рядом приподнимается на локте. И кричит, конечно же, не Реборн.

…Сказать, что Бьянки разозлена случившимся, значит ничего не сказать. Она просто в бешенстве, и то, что через пару метров от двери коляска переворачивается, наткнувшись колесом на камень, не улучшает ее настроения.

— Иди сюда, чертов мудак! — орет Бьянки, выбравшись из-под коляски. — Если уж ты побывал в моих мозгах, то сейчас кое-что острое побывает в твоей заднице!

— О боже, — тихо бормочет Ямамото. Он уже успел разглядеть, что у женщины нет ног вплоть до середины бедра. — Реборн, кто она такая? И зачем все-таки ты вытащил ее сюда?..

— Потом, все потом, — бросает Реборн и поднимается на ноги. — Для начала помоги мне ее успокоить.

Они подходят к женщине с разных сторон — замолчав, она с кажущимся спокойствием наблюдает за их приближением, а затем с удивительной сноровкой бросается на Реборна, оттолкнувшись руками от земли. Реборн падает, потеряв равновесие, и женщина тут же наваливается сверху, пытаясь его задушить; Ямамото лишь огромными усилиями удается оттащить ее, и тут она начинает орать снова.

В конце концов он несколько раз прикладывает ее затылком об землю — сначала легко, затем все сильнее и сильнее; наконец женское тело в его руках обмякает, перестав биться. Теперь, когда лицо незнакомки не искажено ненавистью и злобой, видно, что она достаточно привлекательна.

— М-да, — говорит Ямамото, переводя дыхание; пока он боролся с этой женщиной, то успел незаметно для себя вспотеть с ног до головы. — Если такое будет каждый раз, мы долго не протянем…

— Не будет, — Реборн с усилием садится и начинает растирать свою шею. — В следующий раз она будет… не такой. Хотя не помешало бы ее связать на всякий случай.

Они вместе оттаскивают женщину в падающую от скал тень, и пока Реборн роется в своей сумке, пытаясь найти веревку, Ямамото, не удержавшись, спрашивает:

— И все-таки зачем ты ее вытащил?

— Все дело в ка, — пожимает плечами Реборн, не отрываясь от своих поисков. Затем он все же поднимает на Ямамото взгляд: — Я уже говорил тебе. Я не знаю, как это работает, и не знаю, почему за дверью оказалась именно эта женщина. Если ты думаешь, что я понимаю в этом много больше тебя, то ты ошибаешься, Ямамото Такеши.

Наконец он все-таки находит веревку. Ямамото какое-то время молча кусает губы, глядя на то, как Реборн связывает бессознательную женщину, но в конце концов все же говорит:

— Тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо — тащить человека в другой мир помимо его воли? И что у нее есть право на недовольство?

Реборн ничего ему не говорит ему в ответ. 

***

Случается так, что Бьянке Гокудере на девятнадцатом году жизни отрезает ноги до самой середины бедра.

Как потом рассказывают, это была трагическая случайность — в давке на перроне кто-то случайно толкает ее под колеса прибывающего поезда метро. Если бы в той же толпе не оказалось врача, она могла бы умереть от потери крови, но, к счастью, самого худшего Бьянка избегает.

Ее отец, известный в Италии бизнесмен, политик и меценат, щедро вознаграждает того врача. И предлагает ещё более щедрое вознаграждение с одним условием: врач соглашается остаться в доме Гокудера и оказывать единственной его наследнице постоянную квалифицированную помощь.

Врач, конечно же, не отказывается.

Проблема только в том, что эта трагическая случайность не единственная в жизни Бьянки. С самого детства она время от времени исчезает, растворяется, становится другой — с другим именем, другим характером, другой участью; в ее теле живет две личности, и со стороны это похоже на оборотня-перевертыша, сменяющего личины. Об этом знают немногие, но те, кто знают, старательно молчат — отцу Бьянки, боссу влиятельной мафиозной семьи, совсем ни к чему, чтобы об этом говорила вся Италия. И в особенности — чтобы говорила сама Бьянка.

И она не узнает обо всем практически до самого конца.

…Когда Бьянка приходит в себя, первое, что она видит — это кусок синего неба и нависающую над ней козырьком скалу. Она изумленно моргает раз, другой, а затем спрашивает вслух:

— Где я?..

Пытаясь пошевелиться, она обнаруживает, что связана. Это все больше похоже на какой-то дурной сон, и Бьянка успевает решить, что до сих пор не проснулась, когда сбоку доносится чужой голос:

— Вы уже проснулись? О, секундочку…

Кусок неба заслоняет чья-то фигура — солнце бьет ему в спину, так что Бьянка не может разглядеть его лица. Незнакомец опасливо спрашивает:

— А вы больше не будете никого душить?

— Конечно, не буду, — с ещё большим изумлением отвечает Бьянка. — С чего вы вообще взяли, что я таким занимаюсь?..

— Тогда ладно, — с облегчением говорит незнакомец.

Несколько минут он развязывает веревки, чертыхаясь вполголоса — узлы затянуты крепко, и чтобы развязать их, нужно немало помучиться, — но в конце концов все же справляется со своей задачей. Бьянка садится, разминая затекшие руки, и оглядывается по сторонам.

Сначала ей кажется, будто она попала на тропический остров — длинный песочный пляж, лазурное море, синее-синее небо; затем она думает, что остров не тропический, а просто необитаемый, поскольку зелени на нем ощутимо не хватает.

— Где я? — ещё раз спрашивает Бьянка. Ее внезапно охватывает страх, сильный и не такой уж беспричинный; звуки внезапно отдаляются, становятся далекими и неважными, и все, что она видит — это как идиллическая картинка на ее глазах превращается в редкостный кошмар.

Удивленный голос незнакомца доносится к ней откуда-то издалека, будто из-под воды:

— Вы не помните? Это долгая история, и в нее не так-то просто поверить…

Бьянка кое-как справляется со своим страхом и поднимает на него взгляд.

Теперь, когда он сидит рядом, видно, что ему не сильно больше двадцати; раскосые глаза указывают на азиатское происхождение, да и по-итальянски он говорит с забавным акцентом.

— Ямамото Такеши, — представляется незнакомец, подтвердив ее догадки. Бьянка кивает — «очень приятно», — и представляется в ответ.

В рассказанную Ямамото историю действительно тяжело поверить. Бьянка молча слушает объяснения, что некто Реборн переместил ее из одного мира в другой («Его сейчас нет, он ушел подстрелить нам ужин, — извиняется Ямамото, — иначе объяснил бы все сам») и как она чуть его не задушила; во второе поверить даже сложнее, чем в первое.

— Может быть, я была в состоянии аффекта? — нерешительно говорит Бьянка. — Я… вообще ничего об этом не помню.

Ямамото соглашается, что такое вполне возможно, и дальше они болтают о каких-то пустяках, незаметно перейдя на «ты». Бьянку не покидает какое-то странное, грызущее чувство неправильности и тревоги; а впрочем, в этой ситуации правильного нет ничего.  
Реборн возвращается, когда солнце уже клонится к закату. Он приносит с собой несколько подбитых птиц, и Ямамото тут же начинает разжигать костер — видно, что за последние несколько дней он изрядно набрался в этом опыта; Реборн же, сбросив сумку и прочее снаряжение, подходит к Бьянке и садится рядом.

— Добрый вечер, леди.

Бьянка бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова переводит глаза на морские волны, окрашенные багровым в закатных лучах. Поднимается вечерний ветер, перекатывающий пляжный песок и бросающий его прямо в глаза и рот.

— Извините, что пыталась вас задушить, — неловко и невпопад говорит Бьянка.

— Это были не вы, — Реборн в ответ только прищуривается, и его взгляд Бьянка чувствует буквально всей кожей. — Вы знаете о второй женщине, которая живет в вашем теле?

— О второй… о чем?! — Вот теперь она рывком поворачивается к Реборну.

Он кивает:

— Я так и думал, что нет. Жаль, но…

— Вы что, хотите сказать, — прерывает его Бьянка, — что я… я…

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — мягко говорит Реборн. — Но смотрите сами: как часто вы оказывались где-то и не помнили, как туда попали? Ведь этот случай — не первый?

Бьянка беспомощно смотрит на него. Она редко выезжала куда-то из особняка, особенно в последние годы, но иногда будто просыпалась посреди города — без малейшего понятия, как там оказалась. Конечно, отцовские телохранители тут же увозили ее назад, но…

— Просто подумайте над этим, — говорит Реборн, вставая.

Она смотрит ему вслед в вечерних сумерках — темный силуэт быстро теряется среди подступающей тьмы, а звуки шагов заглушает шум прибоя. Над головой уже сияют первые звезды, и скоро взойдет луна.

Будь я чуть моложе, то могла бы влюбиться в него, думает Бьянка. Сильный, уверенный в себе, загадочный… Какое счастье, что обстановка к этому не располагает. И что я видела уже слишком многих таких, как он, в доме своего отца.

Ещё через несколько минут приходит Ямамото с коляской и помогает ей доехать к костру. 

***

Они теряют счет дням, пока идут на север в поисках третьей двери.

Ямамото кажется, что они попали в какую-то дурную бесконечность, и что если ему придется ещё хоть неделю увязать в этом песке, то он все-таки сойдет с ума. Отличная будет компания, думает Ямамото: одержимый Темной Башней стрелок, девушка с раздвоением личности и он сам, тихий и небуйный сумасшедший… буйных тут хватает и без него.

Бьянки возвращается ещё дважды, и каждый раз приходится долго бороться, прежде чем удается ее связать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы усадить в коляску. Передвигаются они в эти дни буквально черепашьими темпами, потому что стоит лишь чуть-чуть разогнаться — и Бьянки тут же заваливает коляску набок.

Проблема в том, что Бьянка — тихая, вежливая девушка, никогда не нуждавшаяся в деньгах наследница итальянского магната, в то время как Бьянки — это дочь мафиозного босса. Они различаются сильнее, чем солнце и луна, чем день и ночь, чем теплое и мягкое; и с той же силой, что Ямамото любит Бьянку, он ненавидит ту, вторую, которая время от времени занимает ее место.

— Не влюбляйся в нее, — тихо говорит Реборн ему на очередном привале. — Это может быть… опасно.

— Как будто происходящее зависит от меня, — огрызается Ямамото в ответ.

Реборн какое-то время смотрит на него, а затем отворачивается и объявляет о конце привала.

Третья дверь появляется на горизонте, когда они уже почти теряют надежду, так что поначалу принимают ее за мираж над раскаленными песками. Но нет, дверь вполне материальна, и на створке ее вырезана новая надпись — «Толкач».

— А теперь слушайте меня внимательно, — когда они останавливаются, в конце концов говорит Реборн. — Я не знаю, как долго на этот раз буду внутри, поэтому вы можете рассчитывать только друг на друга. Но будьте готовы, что в любой момент место Бьянки может занять та, другая. И будьте осторожны.

В голосе его звучит невысказанное предупреждение, адресованное в основном Ямамото, и тот, поморщившись, кивает. Бьянка отводит глаза: за все их путешествие она так и не привыкла, что в ее теле есть кто-то ещё, ей не подвластный.

— Будьте осторожны, — со вздохом повторяет Реборн.

Он знает, что предупреждения здесь бессильны — нельзя помочь тому, кто не желает помощи, — но это все, что ему остается, и он не собирается упускать даже ничтожный шанс на спасение.

Бросив на Ямамото с Бьянкой последний взгляд, Реборн отворачивается и открывает третью дверь. 

***

Призвание Рокудо Мукуро в этой жизни — толкать людей вниз.

Он выбирает его сам, конечно же, потому что нет никого, кого он согласился бы признать над собой — ни человека, ни Бога. К тому же Бога не существует, это он знает точно.

Когда-то давным-давно люди толкнули его вниз, и теперь он делает точно то же с ними, отдавая предпочтение мафии. Если остальные виноваты просто в том, что допустили ее существование, то мафия должна быть искоренена каленым железом, и это — единственное, во что верит Мукуро.

Столкнуть Саваду Цунаёши совсем просто, поскольку у этого наследника Вонголы нет ни охраны, ни даже чутья на опасность; он просто стоит на тротуаре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и нервно посматривает на светофор — кажется, в школу он уже опаздывает. Мукуро едва заметно улыбается, стоя за его спиной.

Свет светофора сменяется на красный, и улицу тут же затапливают машины. Мукуро пододвигается к Саваде ближе, на достаточное расстояние для толчка — стоит лишь протянуть руку, и…

Он чувствует, как в его сознании появляется кто-то ещё, и недоверчиво замирает. Пока Мукуро пытается разобраться в своих ощущениях, красный сменяется зеленым, и Савада смешной трусцой перебегает дорогу.

Мукуро же, к собственному изумлению, разворачивается и уходит прочь, и это — последнее, что он помнит вообще.

…«С новым Днем Рождения, Цуна, и почаще смотри по сторонам», — хочется сказать Реборну, но он понимает, что это было бы ужасно глупо. Во-первых, Цуна уже ушел, во-вторых — все равно не узнал бы его, а в-третьих — что ещё Реборн мог бы ему сказать? «Зато я спас тебя в этот раз»?

И все равно ему как-то горько. Но он старается не обращать внимания.

Сознание Рокудо Мукуро кажется Реборну удивительным, совсем не похожим на сознание Ямамото или даже Бьянки. Он уже знает, что Бьянка стоит в списке Мукуро следующей — она хорошая цель, дочь мафиозного босса, — и знает, что подобных жертв было десятки, если не сотни. Реборн не удивляется этому, будучи в курсе, что происходило у Мукуро в прошлом (опыты Эстранео легко встают у него перед глазами), но раньше он и подумать не мог, что такое раздробленное сознание может существовать в принципе — с его точки зрения это похоже на осколки кривого зеркала, плывущие среди тумана. Которые одновременно и есть тот самый туман.

Как бы то ни было, думает Реборн, мне не нужен такой человек — с ролью смерти я справлюсь самостоятельно. И в голове у него потихоньку начинает вырисовываться план. 

***

Ямамото Такеши становится не первым, кого подводит чрезмерное доверие, но ему упрямо кажется, что больней от предательства ещё не было никому.

Прождав несколько часов, они с Бьянкой договариваются спать по очереди, чтобы не быть застигнутыми врасплох ни омароподобными тварями, ни кем-то ещё. Ямамото, конечно, вызывается дежурить первым, настаивая на том, что Бьянка очень устала во время дневного перехода — это правда, и она даже не особо спорит; через четыре часа, о которых они в конце концов договорились, он будит Бьянку и с чистой совестью укладывается спать.

Проблема в том, что просыпается уже не Бьянка, а сам Ямамото приходит в себя связанным и с револьвером Реборна, тыкающимся ему в лицо.

— Ну наконец-то мы остались одни, красавчик, — с ласковой улыбкой говорит ему Бьянки. — Мне давно хотелось сказать тебе пару ласковых, в том числе и за ту шишку на затылке.

Рот у Ямамото заткнут кляпом, и все, что ему остается — это только мычать. Впрочем, он решает не унижаться дополнительно напоследок.

— Молчишь? — одобрительно спрашивает Бьянки. — Правильно делаешь. Я, знаешь ли, не люблю говорливых. Наверное, я даже могла бы подарить тебе легкую смерть… но так далеко мои симпатии не распространяются.

Оскалившись, она отводит револьвер и за волосы приподнимает голову Ямамото, поворачивая его в сторону моря. Реборн, тоже связанный, лежит в полосе прибоя — сами Ямамото с Бьянки от него буквально в двух шагах, — и солнце уже клонится к закату.

— Скоро наши плотоядные друзья выйдут погулять, — мурлычет Бьянки. — Сначала я посмотрю, как они сожрут этого самоуверенного мудака, а тебя оставлю на сладкое. Как думаешь, они съедят его целиком? Откусят ему хрен? Это было бы забавно…

Внезапно она осекается и, нахмурившись, оборачивается в сторону открытой двери. Ямамото не может видеть, что там происходит, но, кажется, Бьянки это здорово не нравится.

— Поскорее бы этот мудак вернулся, — бормочет она себе под нос. — Совсем не так интересно смотреть, как твари жрут бесчувственное тело…

Бьянки поворачивается назад к Ямамото и несколько секунд на него смотрит.

— Ладно, красавчик, — наконец говорит она. — Повеселились и хватит. У меня ещё много дел, а ты… тебе пора на встречу с небесами. Чао.

Ямамото слышит, как она ползет прочь, и его последняя надежда на то, что все это иллюзия, сон, в конце концов, просто чья-то шутка тает в безнадежности так же, как тонет в море солнце.

…Происходящее в третьей двери необъяснимо тянет Бьянки к себе, зовет и манит. Ей неприятно вглядываться туда, но и оторваться она не может, и нарастающее чувство неправильности погребальным звоном гремит у нее в висках.

«Смотри, — будто шепчет кто-то ей. — Смотри, смотри, смотри».

В двери видно, как мужчина пробирается в толпе по перрону метро. У Бьянки с подземкой связаны плохие воспоминания, поэтому она невольно кривится, но все-таки продолжает смотреть: вот мужчина останавливается рядом с рыжеволосой девушкой, вот табло извещает о прибытии поезда, вот мужчина делает шаг и…

Падает прямо на рельсы перед поездом.

Рыжеволосая девушка вскрикивает и почему-то поворачивает голову, и Бьянки кричит вместе с ней — она смотрит в свое лицо, видит саму себя, вглядывается в ту, кто занимал это тело изначально… вглядывается в Бьянку.

И в голове у нее будто падает какая-то стена: она с удивлением и ужасом обнаруживает, что не одна, что никогда не была одна, что и тихая, спокойная миллионерша, и дочь мафиозного босса — это все Гокудера Бьянка, единственная, неделимая, отныне и во веки веков; и она смеется, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слезы, и ощущает свою цельность так, как никогда раньше.

А затем она вспоминает, что же здесь, собственно, происходит.

— Черт возьми, — говорит Бьянки, и, повернувшись, ползет в сторону Ямамото с Реборном так быстро, как только может.

И все-таки успевает в самый последний момент. 

***

После того, как все заканчивается и они наконец-то выбираются из этих чертовых песков, Ямамото отводит Реборна в сторону и произносит:

— Только не говори мне, что все это был твой план.

— Не все, — честно отвечает Реборн. — Я придумал тот план практически в последнее мгновение, и совсем не был уверен, что мои действия произведут нужный эффект.

— Но все-таки ты играл с нашими жизнями, — Ямамото не спрашивает, а утверждает.

— Включая и свою.

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем Ямамото кивает и отворачивается. Больше они не поднимают эту тему.

Реборн учит Ямамото с Бьянки стрелять, отдав им один из своих револьверов; все равно он не может пользоваться им после того, как его правая рука была искалечена. Их стрельбище — это поляна в глубине леса, рядом с которой они какое-то время живут, и Реборн вырезает несколько вложенных друг в друга кругов на коре столетнего дуба. Патроны можно не экономить: перед тем, как окончательно покинуть мир Ямамото и Бьянки, он сделал основательные запасы.

Стоит середина лета, и лес в это время полон жизни. В нем так светло, и спокойно, и чисто, что Бьянки подумала бы, что попала в рай, но вряд ли в рай взяли бы Реборна.

Ей непривычно практически все вокруг, но Бьянки прекрасно знает, что ни за что не променяла бы эту реальность на какую-то другую. Ей нравится, что здесь она свободна в своих желаниях и решениях, нравится, что может сама руководить своей судьбой, и нравится просыпаться по утрам рядом с Ямамото. У нее учеба продвигается быстрее, чем у него: в конце концов, Бьянки часто и раньше держала в руках пистолет.

Реборн учит их не только стрелять, но и как читать чужие следы, и как не оставлять своих, и как просто выжить и прокормить себя. Из него получается неплохой учитель, а у животных, птиц и трав оказывается столько разновидностей, что сначала кажется нереальным все это запомнить. Потом они понемногу привыкают.

Когда проходят летние грозы и начинают созревать ягоды, Реборн объявляет им однажды утром:

— Нам пора двигаться дальше.

В тот же день они снимаются с лагеря и уходят на запад. 

***

Чем дальше они идут, тем страннее чувствует себя Ямамото.

С одной стороны, это совсем не удивительно, потому что иногда ему вообще кажется, будто он всего лишь спит и видит красочный сон. В такое моменты он больше всего боится проснуться. С другой стороны, чувствовать себя ещё страннее у него тоже нет особых причин: жизнь понемногу входит в накатанную колею, и ощущение иллюзорности отступает все дальше.

Ямамото хочется вырезать по дереву. Он занимался этим в детстве, и у него неплохо получалось, но тогда он вообще чем только не занимался — от посещения бассейна и до уроков кройки и шитья (которые, между прочим, сейчас оказались очень кстати). Это желание мучает и тянет его изнутри который день, прежде чем он со смехом рассказывает о нем Реборну; реакция, впрочем, оказывается совсем неожиданной:

— Пробуй, — говорит Реборн, и видно, что он это вполне серьезно.

Бьянки его поддерживает, и Ямамото, внутренне вздохнув с облегчением, начинает присматриваться в поисках подходящей ветки; очень скоро он находит нужную.

По вечерам, когда приходит время останавливаться на ночлег и разводить костер, они обычно разговаривают обо всем на свете, а Ямамото теперь возится ещё и со своей веткой. И, конечно, в один из таких вечеров речь не может не зайти о Темной Башне.

Тогда, на пляже, им было не до разговоров о конкретной цели путешествия, но сейчас все по-другому.

— Никто толком не знает, где она находится, — говорит Реборн. — Никто даже не знает, что она такое… Говорят, что это просто башня из обсидиана, стоящая в центре мироздания, но также говорят, что центр мироздания — это она и есть. Стержень, скрепляющий все сущее. Середина и мера всего.

— Но если никто не знает наверняка, то откуда вообще известно, что она существует? — Ради такого Ямамото даже отрывается от своей ветки.

— Легенды о ней старше этого мира, — отвечает Реборн. — Они лежат в основе всего, что у нас когда-то было… до того, как мир сдвинулся с места.

— Мир сдвинулся с места? — переспрашивает Бьянки.

— Между Гилеадом и побережьем лежит тысяча миль, — говорит Реборн, и отблески пламени танцуют в его глазах. — Я прошел это расстояние за десять лет, и не потому, что я медленно шел. Мир сдвинулся с места, и это как-то связано с Темной Башней.

— Поэтому ты ищешь ее?

Вместо ответа Реборн достает из сумки желтый хрустальный шар и протягивает его в ладонях своим спутникам. Это напоминает ему о совсем другом разговоре у костра, и он гонит эти воспоминания прочь.

— Я аркобалено, и мой долг — хранить одну из опор Темной Башни, — говорит Реборн. — Вот почему я ищу ее.

Свечение из шара сливается со светом костра, и мир на мгновение становится простым и ясным — но только на мгновение. Затем все меркнет, и остается лишь лес, ночь и неясная печаль по утраченному.

Расспросы постепенно сходят на нет, и вскоре после этого разговор сворачивает на другие, обычные темы. 

***

Саваде Цунаёши кажется, что он сходит с ума. И если раньше его жизнь была просто плохой, то теперь становится совершенно невыносимой.

Его преследуют воспоминания о заброшенной станции, о человеке по имени Реборн и о переходе через пустыню и горы. В настоящей жизни Цуна никогда не видел ни пустыни, ни гор, не говоря уже обо всем остальном — хотя бы потому, что никогда не попадал под машину и не умирал, и он уже не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

Его сознание как будто раздваивается, расслаивается на несколько частей, и каждая из них живет собственной жизнью. И самое ужасное — он понятия не имеет, как это все остановить.

Тест по японскому становится последней каплей — Цуна не помнит, что писал в сочинении (провалы в памяти становятся все чаще, а сам он все меньше остается здесь и сейчас) и не знает, кто больше в шоке от поставленной оценки «А»: его мать или все-таки он сам. Неудачник Цуна получил сто баллов? Небо вдруг стало твердым и упало ему на голову, не иначе.

Получив в руки свой тест, он истерически смеется: сочинение переполнено словами «Реборн», «Темная Башня», «неизбежность» и «ка-тет», а преподаватель внизу хвалит его за творческий подход и советует задуматься о карьере писателя.

Карьера писателя, о боги. Цуна вдруг думает: может, сам он как раз нормален, а ненормален весь остальной мир вокруг?.. Почему-то эта версия кажется ему самой верной, но у него не остается сил даже на удивление, не говоря уже о чем-то другом.

В конце концов он ложится вечером в кровать и, уставившись в потолок, думает: кто-нибудь, остановите это. Как угодно. Я согласен даже ещё раз умереть, только, пожалуйста, пусть хоть что-нибудь разрешится.

Через полчаса он все-таки засыпает, и снится ему мальчишка, примерно его ровесник — если бы все сложилось иначе, они могли бы быть одноклассниками.

— Кто ты? И что ты здесь делаешь? — удивляется Цуна.

— Привет! Меня зовут Ямамото. Но скажи лучше, что делаешь здесь ты?

Ямамото улыбается, и в улыбке его видно сочувствие; он одет в спортивную форму для бейсбола, и в руке у него — бейсбольный мячик, который он подбрасывает и тут же ловит. Цуна осматривается: они стоят посреди спортзала.

— В каком смысле — что я здесь делаю?..

— Ты лишний здесь, — легко объясняет Ямамото. — И уже давным-давно должен был уйти.

У Цуны внутри что-то ёкает, и он знает: Ямамото абсолютно прав. Сглотнув, он спрашивает:

— Куда? И как?..

— Ты знаешь, где находится Кокуё-лэнд? — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Ямамото в ответ. — Приходи туда после школы, и не опаздывай.

После этого он разворачивается и уходит — спортзал внезапно становится огромным, как горное плато, и Цуна все никак не может догнать его, хотя бежит уже целую вечность, и окриков Ямамото будто не слышит, и…

Проснувшись, Цуна долго лежит с сильно бьющимся сердцем. Он какое-то время размышляет, расстроится или обрадуется мама, и вернется ли теперь к ней отец; Цуна знает, чувствует — в каком-то смысле тот ушел из семьи из-за него… наверное, теперь все будет иначе.

После школы он, не оглядываясь, уходит в Кокуё-центр. 

***

Когда Ямамото заканчивает с резьбой, его ветка вдруг оказывается ключом.

Реборн долгое мгновение смотрит на этот ключ, а затем вздыхает:

— Что ж… Это объясняет многое.

Он ничего не сказал ни Ямамото, ни Бьянки, но уже много дней подряд Реборна сводит с ума собственная память. Эта память говорит ему, что он нашел Цуну на заброшенной станции — и говорит, что станция была пуста; что они вместе нашли дрезину и что Реборн справился с управлением в одиночку буквально чудом; что мальчик упал в пропасть, и он не помог ему, и что не было никакого мальчика вообще. Можно было бы сказать, что на этом месте у Реборна начинает раскалываться голова, но, если честно, боль вообще давно уже не проходит.

Конечно, после этой фразы у него требуют объяснений, и ему приходится рассказать всю историю целиком.

— Значит, мальчик упал, — после длительной паузы говорит Ямамото. — И… что теперь?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Реборн, и впервые в его голосе слышится усталость. — Ведь это ты вырезал ключ.

— Думаешь, это что-то значит? — спрашивает Бьянки.

— Я не верю в такие совпадения.

— Он прав, — говорит Ямамото, и в его голосе слышится тревога, хоть он и пытается казаться спокойным. — Происходит что-то… странное.

С этим уж точно никто не собирается спорить.

Спустя ещё несколько дней они наконец-то выбираются из леса и выходят в степь; бескрайнее море трав расстилается перед ними, и пологие холмы, вздымающиеся тут и там, похожи на застывшие волны. Стоя на одном из таких холмов, Реборн замечает вдали полуразвалившийся каменный кромлех, и сердце его сжимается в радостном и вместе с тем тревожном предчувствии.

— Кажется, нам туда? — спрашивает Бьянки из-за спины, проследив направление его взгляда.

Сегодня очередь Реборна нести ее. На коляске по лесу они бы далеко не уехали, поэтому для Бьянки соорудили специальную упряжь, чтобы можно было нести ее на спине; и она, оказывается, совсем легкая. Или это Реборн уже привык.

— Да, — отвечает он, — нам туда.

Путь к кромлеху занимает несколько дней, и в последний из них начинает мелко моросить дождь. Спать они ложатся мокрые, голодные и злые, поскольку в степи укрыться негде, но даже это не может испортить предчувствие какого-то чуда, буквально витающее в сыром и промозглом воздухе.

Утром над степью встает гигантская радуга — как мост между тем и этим, сбывшимся и грядущим, уже пройденным и тем, что ещё только предстоит пройти. Реборн удивился бы происходящему, но безумие подступает все ближе, и его силы уходят на то, чтобы просто идти вперед и не сойти при этом с ума.

Ямамото с Бьянки встревожено косятся на него и переговариваются о чем-то шепотом, когда думают, что Реборн их не слышит; он посмеялся бы над их наивностью, но сил на это тоже не остается.

И все же перед тем, как они отправляются в путь, Ямамото подходит к Реборну — Бьянки все ещё сидит на земле, завернувшись в одеяло, будто в самом деле оставив их одних; поколебавшись, Ямамото говорит:

— Мне сегодня кое-кто… снился. Тот мальчик, Цуна.

— И что? — спрашивает Реборн.

Земля под ногами мягкая и влажная, степной ковыль одуряющее пахнет травой, и сам Реборн выглядит так, будто находится где-то далеко отсюда — если не душой, то разумом точно.

— Он ищет путь, как пройти сюда, — прямо говорит Ямамото, напряженно глядя на него. — Нужно лишь, чтобы кто-то открыл дверь с нашей стороны… Я подумал, что ты должен знать.

Реборн, будто очнувшись, переводит на него взгляд.

— Ключ, — соглашается он. — Ты прав, мне стоило это знать. Спасибо.

Кивнув, Ямамото отходит, и дальше они идут в тишине.

И все же кромлех появляется перед ними внезапно, будто спрятанный до этого в каком-то ином измерении; утро стоит ясное, но между камнями его вьется легкая дымка, похожая на предрассветный туман. Или на бесплотного духа, что гораздо вероятнее: туман, как правило, собирается в низинах, а не на холмах.

Они останавливаются возле кромлеха, не доходя нескольких шагов, и какое-то время молча на него смотрят.

— Оракул, — наконец говорит Реборн. — С чего все началось, тем и заканчивается.

Тогда, на совсем других холмах в преддверии гор, оракул предрек ему длинный путь, смерть и возрождение. Часть из предсказанного уже сбылась, осталось добрать остальное.

— О чем ты? — осторожно спрашивает Ямамото.

— Оракулы обосновываются в тех местах, где граница между мирами тоньше всего, — объясняет Реборн. — Часто они являются хранителями переходов, и тех, кто попадает к ним, ждет незавидная участь… так говорят. Выживших ещё никто не видел.

Помолчав, он добавляет:

— Мне понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы отвлечь оракула.

Вокруг так тихо, что каждое его слово падает весомо и тяжело.

Бьянки вдруг тихо хмыкает.

— Ну наконец-то, — говорит она. — Я уже думала, что ты так и не скажешь этого вслух. 

***

Кокуё-лэнд оказывается чертовски страшным местом.

Когда-то это был парк развлечений, но вот уже несколько лет его владельцы исчезли, а сам парк закрыли, определив на снос — и почему-то так до сих пор и не снесли; он остался ветшать и медленно покрываться ржавчиной, никому не нужный и сам равнодушный ко всему. Цуна смутно помнит, что приходил сюда в детстве с родителями, и его вдруг пробирает безотчетная дрожь.

На покосившихся ржавых воротах выведена большая надпись: «Добро пожаловать в Кокуё-лэнд!» — время не пощадило ее, и буквы едва различимы. Сразу за воротами начинается заросшая травой аллея.

Цуна делает первый неуверенный шаг внутрь, под ногой у него хрустит битое стекло.

Он проходит по темному и мрачному парку быстрым шагом — асфальт пошел буграми и трещинами, из-за деревьев видны железные остовы каруселей, тут и там валяются сорванные рекламные плакаты и перевернутые мусорные урны. Цуна старается не смотреть по сторонам — ему хватает и того, что он замечает краем глаза. Ржавое колесо обозрения, когда Цуна проходит мимо, угрожающе скрипит на ветру, будто вот-вот планирует упасть. В воздухе пахнет разложением и гнилью.

Наконец Цуна доходит до здания развлекательного центра и застывает у порога, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Реборн?.. — шепчет он. Никто, конечно же, не отвечает.

Ему кажется, будто стоящий у входа в центр пластмассовый клоун подмигивает ему, и Цуна едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Краска на лице клоуна облупилась, и грим теперь не белого, а серого цвета; он бессмысленно тянет руку вперед, будто предлагая подойти к нему, и улыбка на его лице кажется жуткой гримасой.

Забывшись, Цуна делает шаг назад, но тут же встряхивает головой и проходит мимо клоуна внутрь.

В здании царит полумрак — день сегодня пасмурный, и грязные разбитые окна пропускают совсем мало света. Цуна какое-то время бродит по заброшенным комнатам, натыкаясь лишь на обломки мебели и валяющийся под ногами мусор, и в конце концов решает подняться на второй этаж; лестница не внушает ему особого доверия, но выглядит достаточно крепкой, чтобы не развалиться прямо под ногами.

Как только он ставит ногу на первую ступеньку, у него за спиной раздается какой-то шорох.

— Кто здесь? — резко обернувшись, спрашивает Цуна. Лишь ценой чудовищных усилий он заставляет голос не дрожать.

Он ждет минуты две, но шорох больше не повторяется. «Может, это была крыса, — думает Цуна. — Да наверняка крыса, что же ещё».

Пока он поднимается по лестнице, его неотступно преследует ощущение взгляда в спину; сзади что-то тихо хрустит, шуршит и царапается, но стоит только замереть, вслушиваясь, как звуки тут же пропадают.

В конце концов Цуна не выдерживает и, вскрикнув, бросается куда глаза глядят — звуки за спиной становятся громче, сильней, и к ним прибавляется скрежет когтей по бетону. Он понятия не имеет, куда бежит, но точно знает, что не хочет встретиться с тем, что его преследует, не хочет даже краем глаза увидеть это, потому что там, позади — смерть, и он всегда неплохо чувствовал опасность, и слышал к тому же слишком много страшных историй, и…

Цуна с размаху врезается в закрытую дверь — коридор заканчивается тупиком. Он панически оглядывается, пытаясь найти дорогу к бегству, но нет, коридор прямой, как стрела, и с другой стороны по нему уже кто-то неспешно идет. Цуна толкает дверь раз, другой, и та вроде бы начинает поддаваться — но медленно, слишком медленно.

— Реборн! — кричит Цуна. — Реборн, вытащи меня отсюда!..

Тварь за спиной уже совсем близко — он уже не только слышит ее, но и практически видит краем глаза.

Чувствуя подступающие слезы отчаяния, Цуна толкает со всей силы — и кувырком влетает в неожиданно поддавшуюся дверь.

…В конце концов они все-таки справляются с оракулом, и Ямамото открывает своим ключом проем в земле, вытягивая оттуда Цуну.

После этого они быстро уходят от кромлеха, оставляя оракула разочарованно выть и беситься в своей каменной клетке; Реборн несет Бьянки, а Ямамото поддерживает под руку Цуну, который при падении умудрился подвернуть ногу. Лишь минут через десять они останавливаются и устраиваются на привал.

Цуна, остановившись напротив Реборна, какое-то время смотрит на него и кусает губы; затем, будто что-то решив для себя, он зажмуривается и бросается к Реборну, крепко обняв его.

Реборн, выдохнув, обнимает его в ответ.

— Я не дам тебе больше упасть, — тихо говорит он. — Обещаю.

— Не обещай, — бормочет куда-то в куртку Цуна, обнимая его ещё крепче. — Не надо. Я… я и так верю тебе.

Реборн опускает руку ему на макушку и ерошит волосы, чувствуя какую-то странную печаль. Затем поднимает взгляд и смотрит на остальных своих спутников — Ямамото подмигивает ему и показывает большой палец, а Бьянки, которую сам же Реборн аккуратно ссадил на землю, едва ли не впервые улыбается ему тепло.

— Мы дойдем к ней, — говорит им Реборн. — Мы дойдем к Темной Башне все, вместе.

— Даже не сомневайся в этом, — кивает Ямамото.

И наконец-то все становится на свои места. 

***

…В другом мире, в другой вселенной, на другом уровне Темной Башни Реборн внезапно замолкает на полуслове и к чему-то прислушивается.

Цуна поднимает голову от домашнего задания:

— Что-то не так?

Спрашивает Цуна скорее для проформы — подождав несколько секунд ответа, он пожимает плечами и возвращается к прерванному занятию. К странностям Реборна — как, впрочем, и к странностям остальной Вонголы — он давно уже привык.

— Не отвлекайся, никчемный Цуна, — запоздало говорит Реборн. — Все в порядке.

Он чувствует себя так, будто кто-то только что прошелся по его могиле, будто он упустил из виду что-то очень, очень важное, будто дал обещание и забыл — и это ощущение ему не нравится.

Впрочем, через несколько минут чувство неправильности проходит, и Реборн забывает о нем — до следующего раза. 

***

Когда-нибудь, возможно…

Когда-нибудь…

Они дойдут.


End file.
